The king in me
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: James , Jim , Hawkins has been sent on a mission to be on the Queen's royal guard.But when he gets there things aren't all what they crack up to be...will this be a fairy tale romance? or a theatrical tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

The trumpets sounded and the crowd cheered today a new king was to be crowned!The most unlikely person in the entire ethrium was to be king! If many had said this naught but a year ago they would have been laughed out of town . But it seems I am getting ahead of my self , shall we step back a ways to earlier in the year , cause that is where our true story begins...

"Wonder why they brought us in here Chuck?"

"Eh probably some stupid meeting over the training runs last week Jim.."

"OH...yeah" James, Jim, Hawkins was a fourth year cadet at the Royal Inter Steller Academy being a lad of only nine-teen years old. Jim was about to say more when to his surprise if his friend , mentor and now Admiral , Amelia Smollet Doppler , his captain to the famous Treasure Planet and wife to his mothers closest friend Doctor Delbert Doppler mother of four year olds, stepped out on stage dressed in her full military area.

"Students!" her Accented voice rang out catching every ones attention immediately.

"Thank you , now I am sure you all are wondering why you are here...then there are those few that are just prayingn I'll keep talking to keep you from class longer." a small smile played on her ruby red lips and she continued , "Her royal magisty has requested we take one student from our fourth years and bringning he or she to the castle and work in the Queen's royal guard."

the room was all hush hush and whispers started going around , Amelia allowed them a moment to do so .

"So now then we have put all your names in a sorter and we shall see , every one has a fair chance for this oppertunity , so I do not want to hear any complaining over the fairness of the situations." She nodded once and pressed a large button , reviling a larg screen behind her names flashing by on the screen every one was on the edge of their seats finally it stopped and flashed the name , _James Hawkins_.

Jim blinked, "thats me...I'm going to the palace."

Dinner that night back home was quiet the bustle Amelia had told Sarah Hawkins , Jim's mother , and Delbert Doppler about his oppertunity. Yet Jim was silent as everyone excitedly told about his good fortune.

Jim silently got up and walked up to his room once he completed his dinner. This action did not go unnoticed by Amelia who stood up balancing her young son in her arms.

She knocked on the bedroom door of JIm after only a moments silence was a 'come in' herd.

"James? " Amelia said stepping in with Sunny.

"oh , uh Hi captain."

"James...you know when we are on social grounds you may call me 'Amelia' ?"

"Aye ma'am ...it's just kinda hard.."

"Understood , now James...what is the reason of your distress?" She leaned aginst the door dram until he offered her a chair.

"Just...shocked ma'am."

"About your premotion I am sure?"

"Aye."

"James if i were to personally pick a student , It would have been you. "

"Captain- Amelia , I ...I am honored but..."

"you are modest James. I like that about you ." she said smiling holding her son close to her chest.

"Thank you ma'am"

"We are all counting on you James." She smiled standing up.

"No pressure ma'am.."

"None at t'all "

As she left and he thanked her she flopped out , tomorrow he wouldn't be just a cadet he'd be a cadet for the royal guard.

A/n YEEE new paring that is not Jim/oc but jim/someone else xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thanks to all who has reviewed :D any how let us move on to our story :D

* * *

Jim was ushered into the palace where he was greated by Amelia's elder sister , Victoria who was Fleet Admiral, standing straight back and stiff as always her lovely face was unreadable.

"Mister Hawkins." she greeted a tiny hint of smile played upon her ruby red lips.

"Madam Admrial." Jim saluted her.

"Well first off congradulations on this oppertunity son , second off I have a few things to tell you about Illysa."

Jim only nodded and Victoria turned on her heel and began walking the oppisate direction , to which Jim followed.

"First off she's short tempered , sweet lass but short tempered , she doesn't like impudantness , and is always in a hurry and fuss , she isn't one to try and fool either , she enjoys things short sweet and too the point not to fast , not to long. " Victoria said all in one breath , Jim wondered if that was a family trait or something.

"Aye ma'am , understood ma'am."

"Very good and...one more thing."

"Ma'am?"

"she's as radiant and beautiful as the Zandarian Moon Lily , do not let her intemidate you boy she will try and more than likely exceed." Victroia smirked , having known the Queen since she was born .

"once again under stood Madam." Jim tried to push his nervousness aside as Victoria placed a gloved hand on the door nob of the thron room.

"here we are then." She said opening the door to a beautiful marble'd room with high celings and golden drapes and creme colored tapestry.

But what took Jim's breath was what was in the middle of the room , a golden throan sat there , with the most beautiful woman Jim had ever seen. Her gown was pure white with matching gloves , a golden tiara sat upon her brown hair that was currently pulled back into a bun and lovely brown eyes to match.

"Your highness this is James Hawkins."

"Ah Victroia so splendid of you to go through the trouble of bringing him to me." Her voice was soft and sweet. She stood and stepped down to where they were. Jim seen she was no older than him self!

"No trouble at t'all Illysa. " Victoria smiled.

"Mister Hawkins I have herd so much about you." Illysa's eyes danced around his image taking in everything about him.

"R-Really m-ma'am?"

"oh yes they boy who found Treasure Planet , the admirals have had alot to say about you." with that Victroia bowed her head and walked out to leave them alone.

"Oh well heh do not base me on everything you've herd ma'am..." He blushed.

"Well they were all grand things to which is why you're standing here Mister Hawkins."

"thats fine and dandy ma'am but...I'd rather yoy keep an open mind of your judgement if you would please."

"Oh believe me Mister Hawkins I would not base a man , or woman , on judgement of another , though it does give me comfort it was the Smollet sisters who think highly of you. Admiral Arrow too. "

Jim honestly didn't knw what to say at any of this...he'd never done anything special for this kind of recemendation especially not to the Top admrials in the royal navy!

"I'll try to live up to what you expect of my your high-"

"Illysa"

"Ma'am?"

"Illysa is my name , ue it when we are alone."

"...Is this normal ma'am?"

"To use ones name?"

"For the Queen to tell a guard to use her first name ?"

"Ah well no I suppose it isn't but , I am the queen I can make and break the rule I set my self eh?"

"I do suppose so ...Illysa."

"Good then , you are dismissed for your new bunks James ." She gestured a graceful hand towards a different door nodding , bowing and making his exit through the door , Jim's head was spinning.

This might not be as bad as he thought...that was until he walked into the guard chambers...

* * *

Here is quick update sinc eI am a bit busy with _A captain's Tale_ and Valentine's day thigns ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was walking around the castle trying to get a hang on where he was going. But the problem was, he was lost. He sighed some and looked around "This is brilliant, just brilliant..." He mumbled. He stopped and listened he heard the most angelic singing he had ever heard, he stepped forward a bit peering into and open door.

"Illysa!" he murmured under his breath. She was sitting in her royal chambers at her desk writing with her ink and feathered pen singing a song softy , Jim knew the song well it was a lullaby that was passed down generation to generation in the Terran Empire,

"Once the day is gone and the stars come out it's time for the lord and the ladies to dance and the princesses and princes must lay down before the moon is full for at daybreak they may play again." His mother used to sing it to him, as did many others along the Empire and many more will. "James?" Jims attention was snagged away from his thought when he heard the same soft voice call his name. "Er uh Q-Queen illysa i was uh..." "spying on me?" Her tone traced a hint of amusement.

"N-No ma'am I-" Oh settle down James you're in no trouble." Illysa giggled. Jim smiled some looking at her radiant face. Wait..what was he thinking? She was a princess and he a guard that came from nothing.

"James?" "Yes ma'am?" "Would you like to join me out in the gardens?" "W-well sure ma'am." Jim said clearing his throat Illysa smiled and briskly walked out the large white doors with golden etching in them. Jim followed swiftly.

Illysa was sitting on a bench on the outside in the garden looking at the blood red roses tenderly as if they were a child in need to caring for, Jim watched her for a moment wonderly .

"I enjoy roses James." She said after a moment, glancing at him. "They're lovely ma'am." He said smiling at had been right when she said she could make a man smitten with her in a matter of smiling.

Illysa sighed making his smile fade. "Something wrong your majesty?" He asked with concern on his face. "Nothing James I was just thinking."

"That can be a deadly thing." He joked. "That it can James, that is can." she smiled nodding. Then a small ahem was heard grabbing both their attention.

"Ah , Clancer, what can I help you with?" "Yes your highness I-" He stopped and looked at Jim.

"Speak freely Clancer he is a guard. ""Very well your majesty. As you know you're the queen and of age ...and...""Oh for Lord's sake out with it man!" Illysa said impatiently though Jim was reading between the lines.

"Ma'am...you must be wed by your 20th birthday..." Illysa's eyes went wide just a tab but she shook it off."Who died and made you over me Clancer?"

"I-" " "It's true your highness." Victoria came from behind him ears slightly down but still proudly standing in her uniform and hat resting under her arm even her tail was standing to attention it seemed. "Madam Admiral?!" Illysa asked standing. "I'm afraid the windbag is correct Illysa. You are the Queen but the kingdom is requesting-more like demanding- a king."

"Victoria you are madam admiral and have been for, how many years now?" Victoria took a deep breath but answered kindly, " Eighteen years now ma'am.." "How many of those eighteen years were you not married?" Illysa knew she was stepping on thin ice but at the moment she did not care.

"Illysa, my married life has nothing to do with-" "Just answer!" Victoria slightly glared but sighed , " My husband died therefore I took the place of Fleet admiral I was not re-married till four years ago." "What if I told you, you had to get married in order to be the admiral?"

"Illysa you're being irrational!" Victoria snapped. "Am I Victoria?" "You are the Queen yes but that does not mean-" "That I can mettle in your love life? Or the fact that you've had four children though your application saus none?"

"Blast it all Illysa at the time of my application my daughter had been kidnapped!" Jim stepped back some he knew Victoria's daughter well, she was dating his best friend, Onyx Arrow.

"Aye and I'm sorry about that but you see how I feel being told I must marry a man that I do not know?" Victoria huffed slightly, "Illysa, you have until your 20th birthday to find a man, any man you choose, or we will have a riot on our hands." With that Victoria placed her hat on her head and excused herself.

Clancer didn't have anything to add so he ran back in as well. Illysa sat back down and sighed, "This is bloody brilliant..." "Ma'am I'm sure you can-"" James, I'm not one to just pick a man and marry him.. I want to fall in love with him. Madam Admiral knows that...though I did overstep my boundaries bringing up her deceased husband...But I did get my point across to her. "

"Aye ma'am i do think you did.." He half mumbled. "I have a month to find a man and fall for him..." Jim was about to say more when Illysa dismissed him.

Jim sighed and walked by in the castle changed out of his formal uniform into a more casual one and walked out he was due to meet Onyx and maybe Minerva, down at the docks to go to the yearly carnival. Hopefully it would just be him and Onyx so he wouldn't feel like a third wheel, Minerva was cool and all but Onyx was smitten over her and had been telling Jim he'd been thinking of giving her the ring. Onyx was 19 Minerva was 17 Jim knew her mother would never let that stand. Jim was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed his best friend and Minerva standing in front of him. "Hey jim." Onyx chuckled waving a hand in front of his face. "huh wha'? Oh hey Onyx...Minerva." Jim smiled at them.

"Hello Jim." Minerva said carrying the alum around her that her mother often gave off. "Off in space we see?" Onyx laughed taking Minerva's hand.

"Eh maybe a bit." He smiled sheepishly. "C'mon then you two lets go, the carnival awaits!" Minerva said excitedly tugging Onyx along.

"Whoa okay okay slow down Min." Onyx laughed following her Jim smirked and followed a plan forming in his mind all along.

a/n since last chapter was so letting down I decided to give you lot a longer more enjoyable chapter and you may all thank KItty. for suggesting that I update this xD a week ago _ well better late than never aye? :D R&R dears and thank you Kitty for getting me to re-update this ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Illysa paced in her quarters, she could not be forced into a marriage she did not want! There was no way! Why, she hadn't gotten to do half the things she'd wanted,like, get out of the castle walls. She had only been out for diplomatic reasoning and other such things. She watched day in and day out from her balcony other people from the palace going to enjoy themselves or getting to walk the streets , oh how she wished she could do that, if only for one day.

"Queen Illysa?" Illyssa Jumped and turned around. "James!" "Sorry to have scared you ma'am." "No- no James it's fine-I thought you were gone for the evening?" "Well I was, uh am Ma'am, I

came back to ask you something." Illysa blinked , "Very well then?"

"Well Illysa I wanted to ask...would you like to come to the fair with me." "What? I-I...Can't..." "Why not? I am a royal guard aren't I?" "Well yes but-...Yes, Yes you are!" Illysa's eyes lit up as she grinned at him, "Wait for me at the south gate." She said excitedly dashing off to her room.

Jim paced around the south side gate for what seemed like hours. "Alright I'm ready." Jim blinked and looked at her. "Uh Illysa how are you going to enjoy your self in a long dress?" "You'll see James." She grinned and walked past him a bit then smirked and pulls the skirt off her dress to reveal a much shorter dress under it. Jim blinked then looked at the smug look on her face as she hid the skirt off to the side.

"Better?" "Much better." He grinned looking her up and down. She was rather skinny he noted trim more like pale possibly because she'd never worked a day in her life outside, the dress she now had on came to her ankles and was closer to her body than the original.

"Shall we go James?" she quipped with a smile. "Oh, oh yes erm lets." He blushed a tab with his stammer and takes her by the arm leading her to the front gate where Onyx and Minerva waited.

"Queen Illysa?!" They both nearly jaw dropped looking to one another then to Jim."Heh Hi guys." He said with a sheepish smile They both blinked and went back to normal-some what- "You guys know Illysa...shes going to hang out with us tonight."

"Alright then." minerva blinked some being madam admirals eldest daughter meeting royals and other important people wasn't strange but out in the open? that was a different story.

"Well , let go then." Onyx said taking Minerva's hand slightly dragging her from her concreted stance. After a while of many arcade things such as games and a few rides the evening was soon drawing to a close.

"Whoa is that a ferris wheel?" Illysa said pointing to the large wooden wheel. "Aye it is." Jim chuckled. She grinned and pulled him over to it getting into a basket with him. "James i have to say this has single handedly been the best night of my life. " "ah now I'm sure thats not true-" "James the only event I ever go to is balls or treaty signings." Jim blinked and thought about it she was right..."Well...if you want...this doesn't have to be our last time to do this?" He offered gently. Her eyes widen then slowly her face soften once more, "I'd...I'd like that James. At least...before I'm forced to marry some prince from some other nation." Jim face dropped at that and he sighed, "Aye...there is that.." "James I...Thank you.' she said sighing a tad.

"For what ma'am?" "For giving me a chance to have some freedom." Jim smiles and helped her off son as the ride was over. "You're welcome Illysa." She smiled as they began to walk back to the palace after wishing Onyx and minerva good bye. They only stopped for illysa could put back on the skirt and her crown. "James...again thank you I-" "No need to thank me I should be thanking you for even going." she smiled and kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow James." With that she winked and went into the back door leaving a certain young Hawkins on cloud 9.

A/n here it is dearies ^^ hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
